


【带卡】穿风

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 站街文学 abo架空 oocab 民警x站街●●语言上的mob卡暗示●●请勿上升现实
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

他听闻爱尔芙德华区一月前新搬来了一家住户。

“这群狗娘养的alpha还真是不嫖娼活不下去了。大半夜的不睡觉还让我们来扫黄，上级怎么安排的。”带土撑着把黑伞走在最前头低声咒骂着，落下的水花被那双尖头皮鞋踩踏着溅落到了他警服的黑裤上，他皱起眉头大步走在没有路灯的漆黑小巷中。“自己在家里闲的屁事不干，就会指使人，这宇智波还真有他的。”

“队长，您也是alpha…而且，您也是宇智波……”尾随在他身后的警员怯怯的说了句话后立刻闪到了一旁。

“至少我不嫖娼，操了。嫖就嫖了，还嫖的omega，真没意思，浪费时间。”带土踢着滚到脚旁的空易拉罐发出响声来，“登记的时候他属性填的是什么。”

“beta。”

“是吗，我怎么记得是omega？把房子当妓院开呢这是，真有个新鲜劲儿。”带土吹着口哨把住在狂风中剧烈摇晃的黑伞，一双眸子在走到下一个路口转弯时变得阴暗又深沉。

他是位普通的民警，做着最普通的扫黄工作已有两年之久，并不是他情愿呆在这个岗位上守着一片地不定时被所谓的“上级”给安排来清扫黄赌毒事件，而是那老头子说先让他当个四年的小警察练练手，完事后再把他调去武警部队里就职。先天优势的alpha本就不该屈才只做着这种无聊至极的工作，且他正直美好的二十六岁，更是匹待不住的野马。

不了解扫黄工作的都觉得它很有意义，每天多能看到不同性别、不同属性的人做爱，如看现场激情片一样，但事实上这种东西一般不会存在。嫖客丑陋肮脏，被嫖的也多半不会好到哪儿去，不是家境贫困便是靠这一行业为生，每天看着横陈的白花花肉体就这样赤裸的暴露在眼前，只呆了一年带土就连想死的心都有了。干这一行的到最后大多都有些勃起上的困难，好在他现在还处于精力旺盛的时候，但他只盼着快点离开这鬼地方，让他去抓小偷都行。

“别说话。”

带土在上楼时对着身后的beta搭档低声说着，随即放轻了脚步踩在那水泥台阶上收了伞甩了两把，理了理自己凌乱的黑发。楼梯间内的灯忽明忽暗，像极了恐怖片中的著名镜头。在走到302时，带土停住了脚步在黑暗中递给对方一个眼神。

“这。”他极轻的说着，扬起下巴来指向那扇有些碍眼的房门。

一门之隔，两人在听到屋内发出的低喘后并未感到害羞或是有难以言喻的生理迹象，反倒是互相倒数着递给对方可以行事的暗号。

“有没有人？例行检查公事，开门。”小警员有些冲动的打草惊蛇敲上了门问道。

话音刚落，屋内便安静了下来，甚至还能听到不知是开灯还是关灯传来的细微声响。带土没他这样的好脾气，把雨伞扔给小警员后便用着手心急促的拍着门如雨点落在伞衣上：“开门！再不开门别怪我没给过你机会。”

“队长……”

带土瞪了他一眼开始用脚去踹那扇弱不禁风的铝合金门。楼道里的声控灯闪烁着照得他眼花，那双尖头皮肤都被他的大力动作弄出了褶印来，终于，在他踢了第六下时门终于被从里面悠悠的打开。

“您找谁？”

对方忽然拉开门来让带土猝不及防的踉跄着栽进了屋内，好在那青年及时扶了他一把他才堪堪稳住自己。刚对对方说完谢谢，带土便上下打量着他将自己胸前小口袋中的证件拿出来展示在了他面前。

“调查住户那天我没和我的同僚一起来，你可能没见过我。我自我介绍一下，我是负责管理爱尔芙德华片区的民警队长宇智波带土，如果你叫我的编号000915我也不介意。”他清了清嗓子继续说道，“我没有任何恶意，但最近有民众举报，你涉嫌卖淫，而且还不只限于这条街。照片在这，你看看。”

带土说着，招手示意身后的“928”将公文包递上前来拿出了几张不算高清的照片摆在了桌上，双手撑着身子看着对面的银发男人戏谑的笑着：“我认为这没什么好说的，毕竟你这头银发确实够罕见了。”

男人毫不畏惧的在看了照片后面不改色抬起头来对上那双黑瞳。

“您断案就是这样草率的吗？”他勾唇笑着，那颗小痣在橘黄色灯光的照耀下格外勾人，“仅凭几张照片？还是您自己亲眼看到过我做出那样的事。”

“那你刚才在躲什么，那么久不开门？告诉我啊，旗木先生。”带土咬牙切齿的从齿缝中蹦出最后四个字，就差拽着对方身上挂着的浴袍上前去揍他两拳。

“您看不出来吗？我在洗澡，我没有躲，只是在将身子擦干。”卡卡西无辜的耸肩将浴袍拉紧了些，遮住胸前大片白嫩的皮肤。

带土冷笑一声，扭回头去看了一眼身后的beta警官，又将视线回到了他身上，蛮不讲理的绕过桌子拽住对方细嫩的手腕瞪大了眼斥道：“你真以为我和那群beta一样好骗吗？他妈的，你身上的alpha信息素的味道闻得我想吐，你自己闻不到不代表我闻不到，香烟的味道，你该高兴我平时没少抽，。”

卡卡西推拒着这个无理的男人试图挣脱开被他桎梏住的手臂，而他却像失控了一般对着一个beta下着将死的力，都快把对方骨头给捏碎了。

“那是……哼嗯…我在街上捡的流浪猫，我不知道它会有那种气味。”

闻言，他果然在角落中看到一只毛色黝黑的小猫咪，它正瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看向两人的方向，带土无来由的觉得有些恼火，甩开他的手收起照片装进了公文包中。

“那你怎么解释刚才的喘息声？这总不是你自己听不到的吧，而且不止我一个人，”带土扯过身后的beta警员点了点他的胸前，“他也听到了。”

男人收起紧张的神情严肃的点了点头来表示自己的肯定。

“那个啊……”卡卡西轻悠悠的说着，揉着被带土扯红的手腕吹了口凉气，细长的鱼眼露出了个勾人的目光看向对方。“我只是在处理个人私欲而已，警官连这个都要一探究竟吗？”

果然是初出茅庐的毛头小子，自己身旁的beta被这一幕撩拨的脸红耳赤，一双手发着颤，汗珠不住的从鬓角流了下来。

“你他妈？…”带土看着他感到丢脸极了，好歹自己也是见过大风大浪的人，这点比擦边球还低级的小把戏他怎么说也接得起，况且被从被窝里扯出来时他手机上的情色影片还没放完，此时怒火烧的比欲火旺极了，就差找个沙包打的稀烂。“滚滚滚……”带土马不停蹄的将他给推了出去接着去和对方进行着仿佛没止境的争论。

“那你风评怎么这样？总不可能说空话吧。”带土平复着心情心平气和的说道。

“我不知道。我和他们没有交流，不熟。”

“……”带土迟疑了片刻，一时竟分不出对方说的是真话还是假话，空气中那层浅淡的omega信息素气味飞窜入他的鼻息时让他走神了片刻。“你是omega？”

卡卡西蹲下身子从纸箱中抽出几瓶矿泉水来放在桌上，扭开瓶盖灌了自己一口后说道：“我不是都说了我闻不出信息素的气味吗？我只是个beta，普通到不能再普通的beta。”

“你多大了？”带土放松了警惕和他闲聊了起来。

“二十三岁。这些您在档案资料里都能看到。实不相瞒我有些困了，先生您还打算问我什么问题。”

带土脑子短路片刻，脱口问道：“有伴侣么。”

对方兴许是想不到他一张口就是这样的问题，迟疑了片刻后认真的答道：“没有。”

“好了没事了，我该走了。”带土心中莫名生起几分愉悦，将公文包扔给了“928”后和他告别着。

“等等。”卡卡西忽然叫住了他。

原本走到门口的带土突然被人扯着领带给拽曳到了门后，卡卡西双手环抱住了他的脖颈，氤氲着橙光的眸子依旧勾人，他贴近对方的耳道喘着气，怕隔墙有耳而用着只有两人能听到的分贝暧昧的说着：“您可以随时来找我。”

“操……”带土低声骂了句，手却不由自主的揽上了那窄瘦的腰身往自己身上靠，alpha的绝对占有欲此刻莫名的膨胀到了极点，薄荷味的信息素绽在空气中，然而在场的两位beta都毫不知情，只有带土一个人沉溺于这股幽香中。

卡卡西黏湿的舌尖探进了耳蜗中，下唇磨蹭着柔软的耳垂含吮着。嫩白修长的指节从对方脑后的黑色碎发挪向了小腹向下的那根金属搭扣的皮带曲起轻敲着。

“别让我失望……”他松开带土的领带向后退了一步，随即低沉着睨着对方，“您该走了。”

带土看向他的眼神变得复杂且意味深长，下腹一团邪火被勾的愈发旺盛，beta仿佛有着不具名的魅力，一颦一笑间都充满了调情的意味，更不用说这一番举动配上那姣好的脸蛋和略显纤细的身材，只消抬眸看他一眼便能点起燎原之势。

他沉默着绕了半圈走回门前，回头时对方正蹲着身子看着角落中的猫咪，手心柔柔的帮被惊醒的小猫顺着那一身黑毛，嘴里发出类似猫咪的咕噜咕噜声。本是如此温馨的一幕，在想到那只猫身上溢满的alpha信息素时他转回了头来狠狠将门给带出响声，直直下了楼去。

“队长、队长，您走慢点……”

“你不想早点下班回去睡觉我还想。去打个电话给红豆，问问她们那边怎么样。”带土从对方手中拿过那把仍湿漉漉的雨伞在楼梯口撑开走进了雨中，“我们这边基本没有这种情况，她们那儿夜总会和酒吧比较多，处理起来花的时间比较长。”

“是您自己分配的不是吗……”beta警员小声的说了一句后再次闪去了一旁。

“对，我确实不想去那边，所以这是我分配的。有问题？”

带土走在前头拐过了弯，大步到了警车车旁关了伞拉开车门坐了进去。

“不，并没有…”

“那就闭上你的嘴。”

他从包里拿出车钥匙插进洞中，旋转后打着火，趁这时间带土亮屏看了眼手机屏幕上显示的时间，随即装进了口袋中。脚下踩着的离合轻轻放开，他挂挡踩着油门将车给倒了出来，车轮碾过水洼的声响比车厢中的音乐都要响上几分。

玻璃车窗外的景象在车辆驶出住宅区后飞速的倒退着，偏偏带土还将四扇窗都降到了最底下，由着冷风灌进车内让人快喘不上气来。小警员冷的瑟瑟发抖，强风夹带着水珠淋得警服衬衫贴上了他的皮肤，而他的队长脱了外套后甚至还挽起袖子来活脱脱一副痞子样。

他是今年大学毕业刚到的警局，怀揣着伟大的志愿一心想除暴安良，但却事与愿违的每天跟在这个alpha队长身后等待着上级下达命令去扫黄。尽管有嫌弃过这份工作，但他并不觉得自己有些厌恶到了想离开的冲动，反倒是想融入进这个小队中来。他的队长是个血气方刚的alpha，做起事来认真严谨，不时还会教授他格斗技巧；而他的副队则是一位率真直爽的女性beta，温柔有度，关照同事却又不过分包庇。

这座不算小的城市一共有着三个片区：唐吉芙妮区——隶属于alpha的繁华商业园区与居住地；阿布杰特区——鱼龙混杂、充斥着暴力血腥、卖淫贩毒的灰色地带，这里每年犯罪率高达百分之七十，omega发情绽出的信息素在空中交杂着一同窜入鼻息之中，那也是爱玩的alpha公子常去的桃花源，你甚至能在路旁看到交媾中的ao或是bo，满目疮痍；而他负责管理的则是平淡如水的爱尔芙德华区。这里居住着近八成的beta，另外的人口则由alpha和omega等分。经济不算太繁荣，也不至于落后，少了许多ao间不必要的矛盾，这里显得异常安宁祥和。

“喂红豆姐，我和队长这边没什么大的异常，你们那边快好了吗？”

“快好了，扣了八个人，两个omega，六个beta，等会儿我们就回局里去了，你们工作完了先回家休息吧，别明天迟到了。这里太吵了我先挂了。”

“好。”beta拿开贴在耳侧的手机看着亮起的屏幕愣了会儿，擦去水珠后扭头看着一旁的带土。“队长，副队说我们做完这些就可以先回去了。”

‘’好。”带土应了声后将速度降了下来，行驶在宽广无人的柏油路上哼起了小曲。而后又从车内的夹层中抽出盒香烟来撕开那层塑料膜，用拇指推开盒盖夹出一根后递到了他面前。“抽么？”他含着烟条，吐出的字眼不太清晰。

“不用了，谢谢。”

“行。”

带土将烟盒又收了回去，升起车窗点着火抽着。从唇角泄出的烟尘散在车厢中，蒙盖着他的侧脸如一层轻薄的面纱。他的鼻尖高挺，眉骨凸出，眼窝深陷，即使眼睑下落上了一抹黛色眼圈也丝毫不影响他的英俊，那完美的下颌线，喉间吞咽唾沫时上下滚动的喉结，扯住领带时手骨分明的那只手，是连一个beta都忍不住为之动情的极佳诱惑。特别当他做完下蹲或俯卧撑时流到脖颈的汗液，露出青筋的粗壮手臂，警裤掩不住胯下的欲望线条。他某次不经意间瞥到这一幕，脑袋当即充血脸红了一片后顺拐着从他身前走过被对方好好笑话了一番。

他从未对队长有过非分之想，只单感慨他是alpha的同时羡慕他杰出的各方面的成就。如此优秀的alpha，还是宇智波家的男人，他不止一次好奇过为什么明明是一家人却要自家人委屈自家人把带土安到这个不温不火的位置上，看着这位队长每天上班下班独来独往也没什么朋友或者伴侣也是他好奇的问题之一。这位只比他年长两岁的男人身上隐藏的事物原比他脸颊上那狰狞的伤疤要多得多。

“到警局了。”带土踩着刹车把车横停在了大院中，将嘴中还剩半截的香烟夹在了食指和中指间说着。烟灰和火星落到脚下的地毯上烧出点点黑斑，反正这不是他的私用车，他根本不在乎。“你开车来了吗？好像没有是吧，伊鲁卡还没走，你可以等等他一起。”他说着，指了指亮起灯的办公室，“我有点事要去处理，先走了。”

“好…”

beta拉开车门下了车还没来得及说一句完整的话，带土就升起车窗将车倒进了方正的停车位里下车将烟头扔进了垃圾桶中，伞也没带的小跑着到了自己的车旁，开锁后坐上了驾驶座踩着油门出了警局去。

“……”

今晚不好好泄火是不行的，带土为自己刚开始时在队员面前说的话感到有些打脸。确实，这嫖娼的一个愿意花钱享受，一个愿意收了钱被操关他什么事？如果是ao还麻烦，ab和bb之间他真想不通为什么自己要管，又不是强奸。人都有这方面的欲望，打个炮还要偷偷摸摸的，他实在是想不明白。

车辆驶进那条几分钟前刚离开的小巷，带土将车停在了路边自己下车步行了剩下的路程。

雨势比之前小了不少，淋在脸上时还有种沁人心脾的感觉。水坑倒映着厚幕中探出边角的蟾月散出银光，他急急的走着，每一步与湿滑地面的相触与相离都如同一个响亮的吻。

再次重回那栋居民楼，带土熟练的数着台阶上了楼，在楼梯拐角处侧过身子转身，一切都轻车熟路。路过一楼和二楼时，他还有幸听到了女人的叫床声。那在他听来有些刺耳，如用指甲剐在黑板上发出的声响相差不大。

他敲响了那扇门，无人应答的这几秒他便拿出手机刷着转移注意力缓解着心中的焦虑。他并不是个处男，但前几次的做爱经历对他来说绝对称不上好或是美妙，纯粹的活塞运动，他只感到困倦。

很快的，这次只沉寂了半分钟后门便被人拉了开来。 

“来了？我以为您只把我说的话当耳旁风。”面前的青年巧笑嫣然，仍穿着那身浴袍，单手握在门把上看着他。“毕竟您那么优秀的alpha怎么会缺少送上门去主动求欢的人。”

“确实不错，但你太高看我了。”

带土进了屋将那扇可怜的门给关上，不再多说便开始脱下那件碍人的警服外套搭在了玄关处的衣帽架上，被衬衫包裹住的上半身隐约还能看到健美的肌肉线条，他挑眉看着眼前不为所动的人，脱下了那双皮鞋置在原地。

“你想去哪？其实我——”

卡卡西话还未说完，男人便走上了前来抱着他抵在了桌前嗅着颈窝间的沐浴露香气啮了他的水肌一口。他还没来得及反应，带土却早已将他浴袍的系带给解开，两手探了进去抚摸着光滑的后腰和滑嫩的背脊，用指腹代替嘴唇吻过他的全身。

‘’就在这。”带土说着，吻上了他小巧厚实的耳垂含吮着，掌心从后颈一直又捏又揉摸到了那柔软的白臀上，腿卡进了对方双腿间用膝盖蹭着大腿内侧的软肉挑逗着被他半压在桌上的银发青年。“还是你想去哪？”

“不用。”

卡卡西喘息着仰头接受着带土舔过耳根的温热舌尖与薄凉的唇瓣，左手后撑在了桌上支撑着自己的上半身，右手搭着对方的肩指腹因着他或深或浅的舔舐磨蹭着男人精壮的后背，往下坐上了带土的大腿后用半勃的阴茎蹭上了对方的腿肉。

带土用唾液濡湿了那扇白的透出血色的耳，灵巧的舌顺着耳廓舔进了小口中带出的色情水声与低声粗喘仿佛被扩大了几个度。卡卡西闷哼了一声感到一阵酥麻的痒意从全身各个毛孔窜开来，想偏头躲过男人的动作时却又被按了回来舔的更深，粗涨滚烫的肉身抵在小腹上烫的他浑身都快烧起来。

玩了约有两分钟，带土才有些不舍的将唇舌离开了对方的耳朵擦去那抹水色，松了手将他摁到了自己被警裤束缚住快要弹出的胯间。卡卡西双膝磕在了地毯上抬眼看着他，双手上前去解开了那条一看便知道造价不菲的皮带放在了身后的桌面上，在嗅到性器发出的腥膻气味时将侧脸隔着黑色的底裤贴了上去，手心握住了粗壮的柱身带着一层布料上下撸动着，旋即用着齿列衔住了底裤的边角往下拉拽着扯到了膝盖。带土配合着他将不必要的衣物脱落堆在一旁，地面很干净，他并不觉得这超出他的忍受能力。

带土本想开口换个地方让卡卡西不至于做出如此难受的动作，但在想到他主动说出那句话时那残存的同情怜悯之心便被击的一点不剩。他低下头便能看到卡卡西脸颊上浮起的潮红，细长的蝶翼沾上了星星点点的乳白精液，有着细长疤痕的左眼垂着眸低头认真的做着手上的抚慰，猩红的舌尖试探着伸出舔上了圆润的龟头，舌苔蹭过马眼吮出的浊液将他的唇瓣染的水亮，双腿不觉的互相磨蹭着，身下分量可观的性器翘起快贴上了小腹来。

他的睫毛被生理泪水染的湿漉，用手指从双丸的浅沟中一路划过剑拔弩张的青筋，再到冠状沟的褶皱处，最后抚着龟头顶端的小孔画着圈，重复几回合后启唇将涨到红嫩的阴茎含进了口中。

他的口活不算太好，不时锐齿还会磕碰到柱身带来些痛感，但带土爱上的正是这青涩与不熟练。他在对方缠上自己的脖颈时便知道了对方的小把戏，想来他是变相的表明那些事确实是他做的，不知道他用着这幅容貌与姿色说过多少句这样让人上钩的话，自己其实也只是其中之一吧？他越想越气，一个顶胯将硕大的龟头抵进了卡卡西的喉间，不等对方适应着突如其来的不适便开始在柔嫩的口腔中抽插动作了起来。

卡卡西被撑的难受，舌面被柱身压在了身下只能舔过一小片局限的区域，他艰难的吞咽着口水发出几声并无大用的“唔唔”声想要身子后倒抽出身来，带土却故技重施抓着他的那头银发直往自己的下体按去。龟头被高热的喉间安抚的格外舒适，来不及咽下的唾液顺着柱身的进出从唇角扯出银丝来滴落到地毯上，卡卡西努力收着想要干呕的冲动与不适感，终于在带土松开发间的那只手时得以退出喘了口气。

“呼……嗯……”他擦着嘴边的液体大喘着气，手臂支起身子做着暂时的休息。

待休息够了，卡卡西才终于有了这场性事的主动权。他含住那滚烫的龟头，软舌伸了出来将出精口溢出的前列腺液卷进了口中，又缓又重的舔过柱身上的纹路与沉甸甸的囊袋，鼻息间的热气喷洒到坚挺柱身下的双丸处，他俯下身子用嘴含住其中一颗舔着，柱身随着他的动作与脸颊亲昵相吻着，鼻尖不时蹭过勃发的筋络时他浑身都忍不住打着颤的腰身软了下来。

“累……”卡卡西松了口放松着酸涩的下颚，用嘴唇啄吻着柱身给对方做着最初级的泄欲，缓缓的说道。

带土没答话，用着实际行动回答了对方。他弯下身子将人横抱着坐进自己怀中，走到沙发前单膝跪了上去将他放下，自己也坐上了剩余的空位，扯了个靠枕塞在他的身后。他并不急着插进去，在将那两条奶白的大腿扛上肩后，他沉默着低头看向对方身下的旖旎风光。红嫩的穴口翕张着难掩被亵玩的痕迹——这该是之前他口中的“处理个人私欲”的成果，腿根的嫩肉还未褪去红痕，耻毛稀薄颜色如同他的那头银发，看上去软塌塌的。

卡卡西被这道炽热的眼神看的发燥，忍不住别过了头用脚跟蹭着对方的后背以此作为催促。带土弓下身子在不大的地方寻找着舒适的姿势，卡卡西将腿敞开着让着他，待对方重新安置好后便又将腿缠上了对方的腰肢蹭着。

带土不吃他这一套，重又摆回自己所觉得理想的姿势后才开始动作。

他将手指并拢着探进了那个湿热的洞穴中，因着先前的自淫肿胀未消的肉穴在尝到异物进入时非但没有一丝的推拒，反倒是讨好的将那两根手指迫切的往更深处带。带土抠挖着肉壁寻找他脆弱的软肉，卡卡西挺起腰肢来方便着对方抽插的动作，手指转过一圈碾过肠壁惹得他忍不住浑身痉挛着咬住下唇脊背弯成了一座拱桥。

带土好整以暇的无视过他的反应继续添了一指进去，指腹勘探着湿润的甬道继续寻找。银发青年的臀瓣颤抖着泛出与龟头同样的深红色，带土侧头吻了吻对方的脚踝后在嫩白的脚背上吻出了一道红印来。

“嗯、唔……”

卡卡西抓紧了垫在身下的浴袍，骨节泛白的同时庆幸着自己只是个beta，不然这男人的信息素早就能让他失去理智只知道将身子送上前去了。

“这？”

带土抹了把额前的细汗对准凸起的软肉不加怜惜的按了下去，卡卡西顷刻间便两眼翻白剧烈痉挛着发出声拔高的呻吟后射在了他的小腹上，阴茎偃旗息鼓着耷拉了下来，湿红的龟头上还带着稀薄的精液，脱力的腿在快要滑落时又被带土给架了回去。

他整个人都没了力气的躺在了沙发上完全被动的承受着带土的指奸，带土得要领的在后穴中抽动了起来，速度愈发迅速、按压力度愈发没有控制，不时又磨得卡卡西没了耐心自己动着腰胯迎合着他手指的动作。他将并起的手指分开进行着拓张，撑开那个紧致的小口后看向内里红润湿嫩的软肉，胯间的硬物胀大了一圈抵到臀上的温度激的卡卡西快要叫出声来。

“插进来…”

身下的人泪眼朦胧，一双温吞的眸子快将人魂都给勾去，白皙脸颊上的浮起的红云更是起到了画龙点睛之妙，瑰色唇瓣旁的黑色小痣为他徒增了几分性感与色气的意味。卡卡西坐起身从身后的圆桌上抽来几张纸巾将带土小腹上那快干掉的精液给擦了干净后扔去了地上。

带土承认他在性事中确实不会太在乎另一个人的感受，但可能是太久没做的原因，他居然莫名被卡卡西的举动弄得心头一热，听着那如同蛊惑般的话毫不犹豫的跳进了对方的温柔陷阱中。

“好。”

他的声音低了下来，带着层干哑的意味，如同一匹眼放红光的狼发出的鸣叫声。带土再也无法克制的将身下的硬物插进了股缝间早已等候多时的小嘴中，毫不拖泥带水的直直抽插起来。

“啊——唔…咳……”

卡卡西尚还处在不应期，龟头卡在穴口处强行挤压着进去时的冲力让他又痛又爽，呛出口唾沫后他便控制不住的瞪大了眼抓皱了身下的浴袍，脸上全然一副享受的表情。

带土拨开遮在他眼前的银发俯下身子进得更深，手臂揽住他的膝弯一同向下压出个“M”形来，胸前平坦的乳肉被强行挤出条浅浅的沟来。卡卡西眯着眼放松下身子接纳着身下的硬物，长腿食髓知味的缠在他身后随着带土的挺腰而轻晃着。

“也好在你是个beta，你如果是个omega早就被人标记几百次了吧？”

带土嘴上说着伤风败俗的话，动作上也毫不温柔的将阴茎抽出又撞进紧致的小穴中，看着对方随着他的动作而忍不住挺腰扭动腰肢就想狠狠的将他给摁在身下把那后穴给操出血丝来。

“带土…没、没有……快一点…快一点……”

对方的厮磨让卡卡西觉得浑身都难受，又酥又痒的只求他能将滚烫的阴茎全数操干进来，就连龟头也抵在深处的软肉上最好。说到这，他突然想起带土没有戴套的事实。

“还不够？等下把你操到哭都哭不出来。”带土轻笑着直起身来看着眼前不知餍足的beta，用着硬物狠狠惩罚了他一下。

阴茎碾压过层层叠叠的褶皱，卡卡西在对方一次次发狠的抽插下忍不住眼尾发红哽咽了起，浑身散着绝美的嫩红色如同一朵玫瑰般在他身下被肆意侵犯着。带土抱起他摁着跪爬在了沙发上，双手把着那颤抖不止的臀部沉腰一个深顶将粗长的柱身全数插了进去，卡卡西如快要陷进沙发中一样，脸埋在了靠枕上发出一声声隐忍克制的低喘。

“好涨…唔嗯……快被哈、嗯……顶穿了…”

带土将他的双手束缚着拷在臀缝向上的位置，看着他没了支撑整个人在被顶弄时险些栽倒下去而有些好笑。他用力拍着卡卡西的屁股让他忍不住发出更为甜腻的叫声，随即趁机凿开更深处的嫩肉插的他快哭出声来。

“带土……带土……太深了…”

不过几个深顶的时间，卡卡西便忍不住带着哭腔向他求饶，后穴讨好的吮吸着粗壮的柱身榨出精液，但带土非但没有停下来的意思，反而又掴上了他软嫩的臀瓣打出“啪啪”的响声来，溅起的汁液乱飞着落到了他自己的小腹上。

“啊——不要…不要……”他含泪摇头拒绝着，上半身挺立里起来后又被后方带土带给他的刺激给软的趴了下去，只知道发出腻人的勾着对方越发大力的动作。又是一掌，带土左右换着将他的雪丘扇出了可口的深粉色，抽插与打臀交叉更替着在身下进行，卡卡西羞红了脸嗔着他，却又无法否认疼痛过来带来的极强快感。“哼、嗯……呜…好痛……”

“刚才不是叫的挺厉害的？”

带土挺腰抽送着一手伸向前去扯着他嫣红挺立的乳头，一手撑着身子笼住了身下的beta。双手重获自由后卡卡西摸上了前胸带土作乱的手，十指相扣间便被带土教着自己玩上了红肿的乳尖。

耻骨撞击臀部发出令人不堪入耳的靡靡之音，他的后穴竟自己流出了少量的液体来随着带土的动作流到交合处，随后很快便在对方激烈的操干下化成了泡沫堆积在穴口，顺着重力从腿根流到了腿窝。

卡卡西控制不住的哭出了声来，穴肉痉挛抽搐着咬住后穴中的硬物，男人却又狠心的挣开挽留抽了出去只单留龟头卡在穴口处，不等他收缩反应身后的空虚便直直操干进来将甬道挤得只有自己的位置。

他眼前一片失焦，淅淅沥沥的液体淋到带土勃发的龟头上刺激着对方越发性奋的在抽出间带出嫩肉，双手把着两半臀向外掰着，仿佛是在觉得进入的不够深，他快速耸动着试图让每一寸柱身都尝到肉穴的美好滋味。卡卡西撅起屁股挺起身子，背脊弯成月牙状来摇头轻喘着。

“不要了…不要了……”他抓住沙发扶手的手紧了又松，通红的脸颊上满是清透温热的泪水与沁出的汗液，启唇说出的话都带上了点被情欲蒸熟的渴望。

带土将他抱起身来直直坐进自己怀里，唇瓣吻上了冰凉的后背给对方度上了灼热的温度。他像对待一位温顺的omega恋人，吻过对方后颈处omega腺体的位置后用尖牙刺穿了那层娇嫩的肌肤，放出了那根本无法被他察觉到的信息素气味笼住了两人。

卡卡西疼得倒吸了一口凉气，视线无法到达的地方让他得以发挥更大的想象空间。他感受到带土正伸出舌舔着那渗出血珠来的伤口，一只手环住了他的腰，另一只手箍上他曲起的大腿向后摆弄着，脚跟抵上了沙发另一边的扶手。他像一把月白的弓，紧绷着身子将自己白皙的嫩肉完全展露在了对方眼前。

情事中的带土格外的安静，沉稳得仿佛一切都在他的掌握之中。性器在湿滑的肉道中抽动着，因着体位的关系仿佛顶进了前所未有的深处，粗壮的茎身碾平褶皱缓慢挺动着，前所未有的温柔着将唇上的鲜血沿着背脊的吻下，如同上了一层淡色的胭脂。

卡卡西身前再次挺立起的玉柱被他给握在了手中，包皮下的嫩肉也被对方用指腹给照顾到，一时之间口中泄出的呻吟仓促婉转的进了人的耳朵里。

“唔、嗯……”卡卡西抬眸轻应着，对对方温柔的举动格外的受用，不一会儿便像只慵懒的猫咪般倚上了带土的前胸。

穴口处被磨蹭的一片通红，他忍不住又一次泄了出来。穴肉夹紧了粗硕的事物妄图让对方快些缴械，但带土却报复性的抽上了那被打的高高肿起的雪丘，惹来beta抖了抖身子越发如抽了骨头般靠回了他的怀中。

“你口渴吗？”

带土看着一旁摆放在桌上的矿泉水，小幅度的挺动着腰身享受着被肠壁包裹住的暖意。手心中不太粘稠的液体被他擦在了青年的小腹上，他转而专心亵玩起胸前冷落多时的乳珠来。手臂绕过腋下，五指将一边的乳肉全摁在了掌心中按压揉弄着。卡卡西头后仰着靠去了他的肩上，侧过头来如蜻蜓点水般吻了口他侧脸上的疤痕。

“不渴，只是有点胀。”

挺立起的艳果蹭在他的手心有些痒，带土松开了手歪头方便着卡卡西的动作，手指捻起那朵娇嫩的乳花在指间揉挤着又将它按住陷进乳肉间，看着它再次挺立起来后被拨弄着无规律的歪倒着。

“这里…”卡卡西拉住了带土的另一只手摁到了另一半被忽视了想要寻求同等对待的乳肉，吻着他脸颊的同时有些虚脱的说着。

带土咽了口唾液，顺着卡卡西的带领将手心覆上了他另一半起伏不大的胸前，细细的揉着那片很容易便能泛红的肌肤。卡卡西用舌尖描摹着伤痕曲线的走向，一条又一条，直至最后吻上了他唇下那条沟壑时，他才停下了动作起身吐出三分之一的柱身而后又坐了回去。

“你该动动了，警察先生……”

卡卡西欲哭无泪的扭动着胯骨直起身子来，挺胸将茱萸送进对方手中时不忘自己玩弄着胯下一直彰显着自己存在的硬物。他退出一半转着圈找寻着自己难以启齿的地方，随即仰头猛的坐下发出绵长的叫床声。窄穴被强行撑大着透出脂红色，他的臀如水嫩的蜜桃般可口，带土相信每一个见到这幅光景的alpha都会忍不住脸红心跳的想咽唾沫，毕竟他自己也不例外。

带土将脑袋蹭向他的颈窝，那一头黑发搔弄的卡卡西脖颈和下颚处红了一片，他伸舌舔着对方小巧的喉结，在烙上红印以后餍足的吻上了他的脖颈啮着他的皮肉。

“嗯…啊——不要……”

卡卡西不喜欢任何一个人在他身上留下那些艳色的印记，那是对待恋人的记号，而他们不是他的恋人。性欲达到极致的alpha总会产生强烈的占有欲，一口又一口的咬去他那根本不存在的腺体位置，哪怕尝到的只有血腥味与汗液的味道也不松开，他痛的要晕厥，不知道身后的alpha到底能从中得到怎样的快感。

带土将手中点缀在白嫩乳肉上的红果用拇指将其上下碾磨着越发肿大，浅薄的omega香气再次传来，他被撩的失了神智，把这引诱全数用凶戾的撞击还了回去。后穴被撑到不剩一丝空隙，他向上顶着撞上对方的软肉，同时手指也用着色情的手法拉扯揉捏着红肿的乳头，修剪工整的指甲点着乳尖印出一条横印。

卡卡西呜咽着嗓音发哑，满脸晕上了高潮时的深红色，汁液竞相拥挤着从穴口流出将两人的大腿濡的一片滑腻，他已经疲软着许久没有勃起了，而带土似乎并不在乎，全然不肯浪费每一秒能够侵入挺动的时间。

“呜…带土…”

他浑身抽搐着，带土松开那两颗熟果把着他的两条腿次次都顶进最深处，逼得穴肉收起凶狠的一面，只知道柔柔的吮吸他的龟头，淫液如控制不住的决堤的潮水喷涌而出。在百来下的深顶后，卡卡西很快满脸泪水的后倒着迎来了第三次高潮，淅淅沥沥的淡色尿液从他的腿根流下染湿了沙发，透出一大片深色的印记来。身后的肉穴中也被带土射进了滚烫的浊液，这一过程持续了整整一分钟，他的小腹渐渐鼓了起来，对方的阴茎与射出的精液抢占着不大的空间，他只能感到一阵胀痛，呆呆的躺在对方怀里大喘着气。

带土将半软下去的阴茎抽了出来，没了巨物的阻拦，浓浆全数从被操的合不上的穴口流出，宛若排泄一般在带土抱起他去浴室时流了一路在地毯上。

他反客为主的拿过花洒在浴缸中放着热水，熟练的仿佛他才是这间屋子的主人。等待的过程中，卡卡西阖上了眼用那头银发蹭在他的前胸，嘴唇点着胸肌线条吻过。他的唇如一块软糯的布丁，有些凉，但软极了，不知道吻上去会是什么感觉。

带土抱着他坐进了浴缸中，后背贴着缸壁呼出一口气，手掌揉着贴在胸前的银发，他想问“你是不是经常这样？”，却又觉得这有些破坏气氛，他只是和他上床，不代表他有资格去束缚他。别的人也会这样问他，他会怎么回答？带土低头看着趴匐在他前胸上的，内心斥满了酸涩与苦楚，默默的说不出话来。

他抱着怀里的卡卡西，手指插进那幽谧的后穴中带出精液来，他显得有些难受，对热水灌进穴中的感觉感到陌生，抓住了缸沿细细的颤着。

水面上浮起污浊的液体，带土吻着他的前额，阴茎因着对方不停扭动的身子硬了半分。卡卡西喉结上下滚动着，抬起头来对上带土的眼神仿佛是在向他征求许可。他点了点头，卡卡西旋即坐起身来，扶着对方的硬物对准穴口缓缓坐了下去，龟头进去后柱身毫无阻碍的滑了进去，他懒洋洋的前后扭动着腰肢动作着，发丝上的水珠顺着发尖滴落到晃荡的水波中发出滴答的响声。

他前挺着胸脯抱住带土的脖颈意思不言而喻。带土张口含住了唇前的红嫩乳珠，舌面压住凸起的乳头舐出水声，舌尖勾弄着乳尖咽下了口唾液，他如品尝到琼浆玉液般大力吮吸着那朵乳花，吃得正欢，卡卡西也极为配合的用下颚蹭着那头黑发软绵绵的喘着气。

“卡卡西。”

“嗯？”在听到对方叫自己时，卡卡西白嫩的指节替他轻拨着鬓角的黑发应着。

“没事。”

带土话音刚落，又含住了另一边的乳果玩弄着。他的力道轻柔，每一次都压到卡卡西的软肉上不轻不重的碾着，爽的对方蜷起脚趾来发出抑在喉间的叫声。他不再折磨他，又快又狠的在他身下顶弄了百十来下射在了水池中。

做完这些，卡卡西只感到眼前白茫茫一片，喉咙发干着被抱住他的人给强行灌了一口水，扔去了床榻间盖上了被子后，那人转身出了卧室离开了。

带土挠着那头黑发吹着夜风，香烟燃烧放出的尼古丁气味被吹散在了空气中，他一阵迷惘，不知道是进入了贤者时间无精打采还是感到困倦不愿开口。他的身上只有自己信息素的气味和沐浴露的香气，他嗅不到omega的香气，却生出了如同标记后的快感。

他着迷的吻着对方的后颈，哪怕在快要离开时他也无法控制的弯下身子帮他捻好被角后在他额前烙下个浅浅的吻。

凌晨三点，他到家了。

tbc（？也许）


	2. 过谷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ●abo ab  
> ●民警x站街  
> ●土mob  
> ●还是做不到写mob卡 精分

自那之后的三个月，带土一直包庇着没将他的行为说出来，出警的频率也由先前的一周一次变成了两周一次，有时甚至就在楼底逛街似的走走停停装个样子给自己的同事看。

他说不清这空窗的三个月里自己到底渴望着得到什么，也许是在觉得那晚离开没给beta钱而有些愧疚？又或者是想到那位beta用着勾引他的手法去勾引别的男人时胃里一阵翻涌？他忽然觉得自己真是脑抽了，那么多beta难道自己在嫖过每一个之后都要心疼一番？真是有够犯贱。何况这他妈还是他嫖的第一个。

“队长，听说再过两年你就不带我了。”小警员坐在办公桌前的软椅上喝着杯中的清茶，电脑屏幕上放映着的是多家夜总会的包厢录像，眼睑下的黑眼圈都快耷拉到了嘴角。

“对，我要去武警部队。”带土撑着身子坐在自己的办公桌上翘起腿来看向了白茫茫的屋外，嘴中哈出一口暖气瞬间化作了白雾。“又不是见不到了，怎么说的我要死了一样。”

beta意外的发现今天的队长特别容易走神，而且说话也比同时柔和上了不少——尽管也没有好到哪里去。但不得不说这样多变的alpha不论哪种性格都有人愿意主动贴合上来，渴求着无论是他胯下的硬物亦或那沁人心脾的薄荷味信息素。他也曾无比好奇的alpha的信息素气味，在得知同属性间嗅到对方的信息素会产生恶心呕吐的反应后他还特意去找了队长那位青梅竹马的琳小姐。琳是个很能自来熟且温柔的人，在听完他堪比小粉丝对偶像的夸赞与好奇后摸着下巴沉思了片刻说道：“带土的信息素是薄荷味呢。我们在上小学时他身上的薄荷味闻上去有些涩，但现在好很多了，带着点甜味，也许omega闻上去都会忍不住想被他标记吧，虽然我也是个omega，但我已经有了自己的家庭了，所以不太受影响。”

“928”似懂非懂的点点头，步行走回了办公室后细细打量起了眼前的队长。他正坐在椅子上盯着电脑屏幕发呆，一双手塞进了警服并不温暖的口袋中动了动，约莫过了半分钟他才因为眼睛干涩而不得不回过了神来，侧身在看到他时如被吓到般抖了抖。

“你走路没声的吗？刚才去哪了。”

“刚才……我去车上拿东西了。”beta吸了口气面不改色的撒着慌。

带土盯着他看了会儿，旋即也没太怀疑的起了身将披在椅背的大衣穿在了身上，拍了拍他的肩拿出车钥匙在手指间转着。

“工作去了。还有，外面下雪了，如果不想被冻死就多穿点。”

“是！”

“……”

爱尔芙德华的雪总是在这个季节准时落下，一片又一片的雪花带着刺骨的寒风降临到这个世上。它温和，连落下的样子都如飘荡的落叶，落在手心中很快便化成了一滩冰凉的小水洼。这一下能持续一周之久，整个片区都被雪给淹没一般，无需太久，只消一晚的时间，积雪便能没上人的脚踝。

带土心不在焉的从先前的夹层中抽出了烟来，熟练到了副驾驶座上的beta都能学会的境地。他沉着声用雨刮器将落在前车窗的雪花给拨开到了两旁，开着暖气时速从先前的80降到了20，慢悠悠的为了防止打滑而在雪地中缓缓行进着。

此时正为夜晚九点，大多数的人都不会选择这相比之下显得有些早的时候来嫖娼。带土不急，beta也不急，毕竟他深知这位队长有大概率又会像之前那样在楼脚走走或是直接坐在车上玩两个小时的手机最后打道回府。

熟悉的街道，熙攘的人群都散开了去只留下几棵枯树。红绿灯上沿也堆起雪来，沿途发生的一场车祸也被带土直直开着那辆警车给略了过去。

“队长……这样真的好吗？”

“你他妈是民警不是交警，你要愿意现在就下去处理，当然我不停车。”

“那好吧…”

再次回到那片熟悉到不能再熟悉的居民楼，带土停下车降下了车窗仰头看了看。beta顺着他的目光看过去，却只有在一片黑暗中亮起灯的那间显得有些孤立的房间。

那根未被点燃的香烟被他从唇上取了下来夹在手指间，头也没转的问：“这栋楼还有多少人住。”

“报告队长，这栋楼因为面临着拆迁的风险，住户已经陆陆续续搬出去了很多，现在住的大概有十三家左右。”

“你以前在这边生活过吗？”

“在过，高中的时候。那时候这栋楼就已经很老旧了，墙壁泛黄涂满了广告，楼梯间堆着废料和不用的自行车，那颗声控灯永远没有正常的亮过，墙角全是一层层像白纱似的蜘蛛网，从屋外溜进去的老鼠和蟑螂更是屡见不鲜。母亲只带着我在这里居住了一年左右便离开了，她说这里太肮脏了，哪怕它的房租便宜到100块钱一个月。”

带土静静的听着，倏然拉开了车门冲他说道：“等我一会儿，我去办点事。”

“好……”

得，他的队长又没听他把话说完。

带土在雪地中踩出一个又一个深浅不一的脚印，楼梯上还有着前人留下的鞋底花纹，他不由皱起了眉头加快着脚步朝着楼上去。在那扇熟悉的门前，他保持着极大的理智敲响了它，空气中alpha的信息素正顺着门缝丝丝缕缕滑进他的鼻腔，正如他方才夹在手指间嗅到的香烟味。但这丝毫勾不起他的瘾，他眼都快气红了。

这该死下贱的beta居然骗了他。

他起初还能耐心的在敲完门后等待几秒，最后直接毫不留情的用手面又快又狠的拍打着那扇门，直到他的手心痛到发麻，那扇门才悠悠的被打开。意料之中的，他等来的不再是身穿浴袍的卡卡西，而是一位染着白发赤着上身五官俊秀的alpha站在他面前正视着他。

“有事？”

带土扒开了男人走进屋内，他朝思暮想的beta正躺在那张他们曾做过爱的沙发上闭着眼喘着气，浑身赤裸着泛出高潮后的嫩粉色，张开的腿将红肿烂熟的穴口全数暴露在了人眼前，那圈白沫还顺着股缝随着从后穴中流出的精液将那一小片沙发布料给浸湿，白嫩的乳肉上全是淫靡的齿印，就连那颗红肿的乳头也被吸吮的泛上了水光。他忍不住翻了个身气喘吁吁的说道：“鸢……我想洗澡…”

“操你妈！”带土走上前去一把将他给掰了过来强迫着他睁开眼看着自己，忍无可忍的吼道。“给老子睁开眼看看我他妈是谁，我他妈是宇智波带土！”

带土转过身瞪着那位抱手看他的alpha，无来由的想起那只野猫来，旋即站在了原地发出令人不明意味的冷笑，那双杏瞳如失去光亮般呆滞着看着那位白发男人。

“你是他谁？嫖娼的？”

“准确来说我是他的朋友，更准确一点，我是他的竹马。但我们不会成为你口中的那种关系，我和卡卡西只是互相解决生理问题。”男人边说着边走了过去坐在沙发旁抱住了被粗鲁对待后的银发beta轻声安抚着。“宇智波……你是警察吗？但我们现在确实不是那见不得光的关系，我们在做的只是最基本的泄欲。”

男人强大的魄力与沉定自若让带土反而觉得自己是罪人一般，但很快他又去看向了卡卡西，眼眶都快裂开般瞪上了他，仿佛被戴了绿帽般一股心间发涩的感情涌了上来。他看向桌上放着的那一摞钞票，就差没把它全给顺着窗外扔出去。

“你会给他钱？”

“嗯，他经济上有些困难。”鸢毫不避讳的说着，扯过了一旁自己的上衣披在了卡卡西身上。“事实上不仅只有我，还有阿飞、带人、以及那个现在都不愿说自己名字的男人，我们当中有beta也有alpha，说难听点，我们都上过床。”

卡卡西闻言忍不住掐了一把他手臂上的肌肉，却脸红着趴在了他肩上没摇头出声否认。

鸢亲了一口他的耳侧托着他的屁股坐到自己身上后继续说道：“做爱只是偶尔，大多数时候我们只是像现在这样聊聊天，寻求一丝温馨感。我们给他钱其实更多时候是出于对他的关照而非肉体，他觉得有些愧疚便做出了很大的牺牲，甚至不惜做出不符合自己人设的事来回报我们。”

“你们可真够有意思……”

带土冷哼一声，带着鄙夷的目光看向眼前的alpha和beta，在嗅到空气中弥漫着的香烟信息素气味时才发现自己其实就他妈是个傻逼，以为自己多聪明其实早就被人玩的团团转，他是不是该高兴那晚这位beta没有收他的钱？一想到那些恶心到要让他死在这的画面带头就恨不得冲上去一拳将这男人给打翻在地带着卡卡西离开，操，还带个什么劲儿，这种人活该躺在别人身下被操，死了也不关他的事。这种畸形的想法真该他妈彻底滚出他的脑子。

“ok，不打扰你们兴致，我走了。”带土说着便转身准备离开，头也不回的脚下都跨出了一步却又在卡卡西叫住他的名字时回过了头来。他勾唇笑着，内心忍不住唾弃着自己的动容。“旗木卡卡西，你有你的竹马还不够？我他妈只是和你上过一次床，别太拿自己当回事了。”

卡卡西从鸢腿上下来，脚心贴上了冰冷的地板抖了抖，门外灌进的风吹的他忍不住打了个冷战，他还一件衣服也没穿，就这样走上去抱住了穿着警服长外套的男人，双手扣在他的后背处磨蹭着，而鸢只是淡然的笑看他——就像之前带土在想到会有别的男人来操他时露出的表情一样。如他所说，他尽到了竹马的义务，不该多管的事理所当然的该尊重卡卡西的意见不再多插手。

带土有些猝不及防的向后倒退了几步被人抵在了墙壁上无法动作。他多想顺从本能的就这样抱住他吻上那张让他昼夜难眠的唇，在看向他除了胸前几乎未再有多余痕迹的躯体时，带土忽然觉得他仿佛是自己的所有物，但他无法忘记眼前看到的那被操到红肿的后穴和从其中汩汩流出的精液，他不是个大度的人，他做不到和别人共享这具身体，所以他只有三个方法。

一：忘了这一切，向上级请求调换审查片区。然后呢？看他继续勾引别的警察？真有够操的，这想法快死吧。

二：义正言辞的推开他结束两人间因一场精虫上脑而认识后做爱的操蛋剧情。

三：把这beta变成真正的、自己的所有物。就是那个刚从别人腿上下来的beta，他是窘迫到必须啃别人啃过的嫩草的境地了？滚吧。

所以他最终选择了毫不留情的推开这个虚弱无力的beta，挣开他的怀抱哑口无言的看着他，推门而去。

门在关上的一瞬，他还看到那头银发再次迈着轻虚无力的步子回到了沙发上枕到了白发身旁，alpha温柔的话语间，那粗硕的阴茎再次插进了那恬不知耻求欢的后穴中，beta的闷哼喘息，在他听来只如一把把刀子刮在皮肉上。

“队长……”beta揉了揉快要打起架来的眼皮紧了紧身上的警服外套困倦的看着他。“您去做什么了，半个小时就回来了。”

出奇的，带土没再出言回嘴，沉了眸子咬住自己的下唇啮上齿印后开着车带着与来时截然不同的气场，一次又一次的冲着眼前的障碍物鸣笛，一拳又一拳狠狠砸在了方向盘上震的玻璃都跟着颤动了几下。他如磕了药无法得到发泄的毒贩一般，额上青筋暴起，鬓角的汗珠顺着脸廓流进警服包裹下的身子上，在汽车还没停稳在地时便拔了钥匙拉开门进了办公室将钥匙给扔在了桌上后扬长而去。

他驾着那辆私车将敞篷打开像个疯子一样在柏油大路上狂飙，他深知哪里是这个片区最受人欢迎的夜总会，或者称之为窑子。他人生中第一次以着那样的目的进了那家会所，在去到服务员安排的房间说完要求后他便进了那间用玻璃代替墙壁的浴室洗澡。

蜜色肌群浸在水液中倒映着灯光越发的可口，手臂上健硕的肌肉如一块块馒头般饱满却又不显得狰狞可怖，他清楚的看到自己脸上被热水蒸腾起的白雾给熏红，低下头来却只能看到自己胯间挺立起的阴茎在水中随着动作轻晃着。

他的要求相较之下有些苛刻，但他完全不缺那点钱和时间。在等候了半小时后，穿着条蕾丝短裙的银发beta便被送进了他的房间。他主动而淫荡，完美的懂得哪些是男人把持不住的点，他拉开浴室的玻璃门踩着那双细跟的黑色高跟鞋跨进浴缸后任由着热水将自己的裙摆给打湿，真空的裙摆下扩张完备的穴口毫不闪躲的蹭向他的龟头，扭动臀部的动作熟练的如一只水蛇。

带土看到他嘴角的那颗小痣，但有些太过拙劣了，是眼线笔点上去，连那双鱼眼也有些不像，但如果不细看基本没什么问题，足够让人满意。

银发的beta很乖，会主动的缠上来亲吻他的喉结，会将自己的后颈与胸前的茱萸送到男人面前，会装作处子的模样脸红着说着“不要不要”的话，会在被大力抽插时叫他“老公”“要怀孕了”的污言秽语——尽管他是个男性beta。但他也会在帮他口时讨要小费，在他留下痕迹时制止他提出加钱，在他内射时也不忘提出加钱。

带土突然觉得，如果这样的话，卡卡西除了不收他的钱、不会说出那种离谱的话后和这些人还有什么区别？眼前的人甚至能在他叫卡卡西的名字时堂而皇之的答应后叫他“亲爱的”，叫他“老公”，挺动着腰身将那双长腿缠上他的腰际吞吃的更深，他还有什么做不到的。他甚至能做出卡卡西做不出的事：在操完后掰开自己的穴口任由他低头去看那鲜红的嫩软、用上omega信息素的香水喷洒到自己身上来勾引他、就算是失禁也能面不改色的做到，而产乳更是只用药剂便能轻易做到的事。

这些都只因他是个真正的供人嫖的下贱的beta，这都不是他的卡卡西。

他到底念着他什么？念着他给操不收钱？带土沉着腰身一下又一下将阴茎抽出后撞回那个早已轮不到他来开发的肉套子里，一边想着一边恶狠狠的抽着对方的臀瓣掴住响声来。银发beta食髓知味的扭动着挺翘的臀部配合着他的扇打，丝毫不见疼痛的意味，反倒是舒服到了绞紧他的地步。

而卡卡西是不会这样做的。

他气愤的想着，身下的动作大力到快将睾丸都给塞进那窄小的甬道中，他要惩罚那位“背叛”了他的beta，把他按在自己的身下操到失神无望、两眼翻白、失禁着只知道叫着自己的名字渴求着晃着臀来吃他的阴茎，而不是还有什么多余的阿飞、鸢、带人！就算他他妈真是个站街的婊子，也只能被自己阴茎插，别人想去亲他的乳头都不行！

他要把他锁在自己的房子里避免那莫名其妙的竹马找上门来，一点一点的把他变成个只会对他发情的omega，他可以给他数不完的钱，只要他哪都不去，每天只消掰开腿让自己操就够了。

beta的哭声让他回过神来，他终于清楚的知道自己的差距在哪了。既然竹马都能用着那样的理由去操他凭什么自己就是让步的那一个？与其沉浸在这个虚假的梦境里凭什么不他妈去实践争取。

真男人，就是要敢想敢做。于是他直接推开了身下的beta在对方还没回过神来之时从钱夹中抽出几张钞票来扔去了床上穿上自己的衣服踩着皮鞋的后鞋跟出了门离开。

带土几乎无法忍耐，勃起的下体在被beta撩拨着射过一番后反而愈发振作着支起那傲人的帐篷。他打心眼里不想再看到那个变态该死的竹马，他可不愿意打开门后看到的还是两具交缠的肉体，如果真是那样，那他他妈一定要把这婊子带到自己车上上了他。

或者在那竹马面前上了他也不错。

汽车引擎制动发出的声响如同他焦躁狂热的心脏，他穿过空无一人的红绿灯路口，任由那一个个摄像头照下他的模样。他像一匹脱缰的野马，也像渴求爱情的情种，如若说什么能让他冷静下来大概只有把那个白发的alpha竹马给胖揍上一顿顺带还有那些他嘴里说出的不认识的男人一起，最后狠狠的内射那个婊子。

他以前觉得和omega做爱是一件多麻烦的事，但现在他却有些痛恨为什么那位银发beta不是个omega，那他一定会抢占先机把他给标记成为自己的所有物，让他一辈子都只能呆在自己身边，为自己诞下子嗣，只供他玩弄。而这万恶的beta，他无法成结，多少个男人都能在他体内内射，他根本不用担心怀孕！

他毫不显示自己的身份，在这栋略显空旷冷清的居民楼里大声嚷嚷叫着对方的名字。

beta开了门看着他，一双鱼眼眼尾泛着红晕闪着水光，浑身充满了熟悉的沐浴露香气，alpha仿佛从没出现过，他们还能如三个月前做着不花钱的皮肉交易。

无需太多的羞涩内敛，卡卡西却再不敢上前来拥住他，一心想着后退着却被散在地上的盒子给绊的摔了一跤，白嫩的大腿肉与红艳的腿根全数能从腿缝中清楚的看到。带土关了门上前去将他给抱了起来，拉开卧室门走了进去。

怀中的beta有些后怕，丝毫不敢动作的将手搭在了自己的小腹上颔首低眉的看向别处，长腿随着他走路的步调上下轻微浮动着。

带土将他放在了床上来立刻付诸于行的欺身压了上去吻上那双唇，在感受到他极为明显的战栗后用指尖给拨弄开了那落下遮挡到眼前的银发，轻柔的发力含住他僵硬的软舌吮吸着。卡卡西感到很陌生，无论是谁，就算是鸢也从未这样对待过他，陌生的痒意与快感从舌尖炸开的瞬间他凭借着本能想去迎合带土，告诉他自己和鸢不是那样的关系，自己想要主动献身的人他是第一个，但在想到带土毫不留情的把他推开后他就忍不住鼻尖泛酸的想咬他。

卡卡西抽搐着空出手来将刚穿上的堪堪能遮住臀部的长袖衫给脱了去，双手环住带土的脖颈照着带土的样子舔上对方的舌面，在上颚处用舌尖画着圈，当唇角津液快流下时吻上去，最后在口腔中随着带土的动作而被融化在了两人勾弄追逐的舌间。

“我好烦你。”带土松了嘴叹出口气揉了揉那头银发无奈的说着，虎口却极为温柔的从他的腋窝一直抚摸到了柔软白腻的臀上，向外摆弄着露出那湿红张合的穴口来，拇指剐蹭着脆弱的穴口周围，最后毫不费力的插了进去。“你为什么要让我看到这样的画面？”

“我没有…”

卡卡西抓着他身上还未脱下的警服衬衫的领子往下拽，手臂探进了他的后背用手指悄悄比划着小动作，生拉硬拽的对他的皮带动着手。小腿缠在他的后背乱蹬着以此反驳着黑发的alpha。

“你他妈给他操的这儿都红透了还要我说什么？”

带土边说着边按了一把他的穴口，起身卸下那两条长腿搭在床上后膝行着到了他身侧虚躺着脱下自己的衣服，掰开一条乳白的大腿叉开空隙，手指借着张开的瞬间挤到了他的腿间对准那张小口给插了进去，甚至无需更多的扩张润滑，后穴早已不知餍足的领着三根手指往深处带，猩红舌尖伸直吐出如同一朵漂亮娇嫩的玫瑰花，卡卡西侧头看向了他，氤氲着水汽的眸子勾着他的魂魄让他一时忘了下一步该如何动作。

大脑短路间，卡卡西已经再次吻上了他的唇瓣。

他的技法生涩，不是还有磕磕撞撞的牙齿相互碰撞到的情况，而这些都被带土给包庇了下来，带领着他体会着如此亲昵动作带来的快感与暖意，他喘息着吸了吸鼻子，白皙面颊上透出一层淡淡的潮红来。

带土把住卡卡西的腰带着他侧身躺在自己身前，大腿卡进了对方腿间，带着那条腿一起搭上了自己的腰，胯下的阴茎顶立着在会阴处四处磨蹭着，最后抵在那个窄小柔媚的穴口处试探性的将不到一半的龟头插进去后又扯起银丝带出来在腿根涂抹着，重复几次，卡卡西终于沉不住气的咬了男人的舌面一口，嗔怪着用那双毫无威慑力的狭长鱼眼瞪着他。

“你就不能和他们保持正常的交往距离吗？”

带土不满的咬了一口他肉嘟嘟的耳垂，加重了揉捏臀瓣的力度将它在手中肆意揉作了各种形状，任由肉浪卷上来将他的指缝间都给挤满，阴茎快将私处极为脆弱的肌肤给蹭的破了皮。他的身体比omega更要辣上几分，屁股又白又软，此刻仿佛捏一把都能挤出水来。

“都说了——”

卡卡西的声音突然哽咽在了喉间，带土那早已涨到发疼的阴茎对准那湿艳红肿肉穴狠狠的捣弄了进去，整根插的挤得不留一点空余。带土不等他反应便直直在那湿热的甬道中抽插了起来，看着眼前的beta被插的连呼吸都有些不稳，他忍不住恶劣的抵在了软肉上缓缓碾着，手心按住了对方的胯骨把着那个向外渗出淫液的穴口对准自己的阴茎一次又一次的按下去。

“我和他谁操的你爽？你他妈还想不想去找他？”

带土自认为自己已经足够控制住锋芒毕露的情绪，却还是难忍情欲带给他的亢奋，出口都有些压不住声音。卡卡西在他背上抓出一道道红痕，哽咽着仰头粗喘难耐的快要钻进他的怀里啜泣，却又被对方拽着那头发不得不回答着这问题。

“你…带土…嗯、唔……不想了……啊——”

话音刚落，黑发的alpha便翻了个身将他压在了自己身下，阴茎在后穴的动作在灯光的照耀下几乎是无法避免的进了卡卡西的眼。他看到那粗涨泛红的阴茎在自己腿间烂红的穴口处进进出出，粗壮柱身上的青筋让自己在第一次帮他口时便想要尝尝插进身后的感觉，事实证明，这不仅爽，还有点痛，小肚子上都能隐约看到圆润的龟头轮廓。但带土操的他好舒服……整具身体都忍不住为他倾倒，沦陷在那蚀骨的情欲中。这是在和除了他以外的男人上床时无法感受到的。虽说鸢也有着傲人的尺寸，但……

“你他妈又在想他？你醒醒！”带土看着身下人痴到忍不住两眼翻白的表情，心里又气又爽，一掌扇去了那柔软的乳肉上掀起乳波后骂道。“是我在操你，是宇智波带土在操你！不是你的竹马！”

“我没有…没有想他……带土…”卡卡西无奈的作着解释回神看向了对方，带土却又开始了对他前胸的扇动，大掌如雨点般将落下将胸肉给打到了红肿挺起，乳头硬起被刺激的更为剧烈。他翻动着身子想转个身将前胸藏去身下，男人揪着他将阴茎抽出又猛地插进最深处顺带着把他按在床上只能哭出声来。“哼、啊…带土……好痛…痒……”

“你要我吸它吗？我可不吃别人吃过的东西。”

肉刃在后穴中凶狠的开拓着，将内壁紧紧吸住他柱身的软肉带出后又狠狠挤回去，黏膜都快被他给顶撞破开，胸前揪弄乳头的动作不轻反重，变着方向的快要把它顶端的小孔给破开挤出乳汁来。

如果这是他的omega，他能射在那夹住他的生殖腔中成结，他能让他怀孕，他能让他产出香甜的乳汁来，他能让他生下一个姓宇智波的孩子。

但他只是个beta，甚至不是他的！

卡卡西浑身酥麻的快要陷进床榻之中，腿间的肉穴被带土操弄的又软又红，碾过肉壁的敏感点或是顶到最深处时便会如omega一般喷出水来浇到那根炽热坚挺深埋于他体内的阴茎上。他脸颊上满是稀薄着快干掉的泪水，完全不知道带土为什么突然加快抽插的速度把住他的腿狠命侵犯着那无辜的地处。

“慢一点…呀、啊……”

带土抽动着卡卡西主动挺起腰送到他眼前的胸肉，打的那之上的牙印都快被巴掌印子给盖了过去，乳尖饱胀顶立仿佛随时准备挨喷出汁液，红肿的一方乳肉中如蓄满了乳汁般肿起，又大又软。

“我以为我能心平气和的看着你和别的男人做爱，我他妈就是个傻逼。”

带土看着卡卡西腿间正痉挛着吞吐他阴茎的肉穴冷笑着，清透的汁水顺着那阴茎与穴口再狭小不过的缝隙间流出来将乳白的床单给浸湿，他一路推进去挤开那层层叠叠的嫩肉直逼的对方强行给他开出一处桃园地来容纳着肿胀的柱身。

“他喜欢怎么操你？”他的手心在滑腻的腿根处按揉着，另一只手则仍在揪着那快要流血的乳头扯着。“咬你的胸？还是插你的后面？”

卡卡西手指勾着床单拽着，无可奈何的又重复一遍：“我和他不是那种关系……”

“是吗？那我先不问这个，我就问他喜欢怎么操你。”

卡卡西咬紧了下唇，讨好的用着唇贴上了对方轻蹭着试图跳过这个让他难以启齿的问题。但带土却直接将那根硬物给彻底从他后穴中抽了出来，手指顺着那被撑成圆的穴口抠挖着内壁，就是不再插进去满足他，就连他将臀部主动送了过去也不给予理睬。

“带土……”

他柔柔的叫着alpha的名字，对方憋的难受他自己也难受。鸢隔了半年才来一次，带来的钱和他能给予对方的完全不成正比，他其实有些觉得对不起对方，但两人确实是清清白白连接吻都没有过的形似炮友的关系，不知道带土怎么就那么偏激去把他们之间想成了那种关系。

“你不说我现在就走，或者要我帮忙打电话叫你竹马来我也不介意。”带土说着，真就作势拿起了一旁的衣服穿到了身上来拿起电话递给了他。

“不是…”卡卡西有些慌了，坐起身来从身后又去环住了alpha的精瘦的腰身，脸颊贴上了他的宽背蹭着，胯间如大理石雕像般美丽的事物带着水光抵上了对方的尾椎处。他红着脸极为不情愿的回答道：“亲……大腿…”

带土扭回头来看着他：“是吗？”

“嗯…”

在说完那句“嗯”以后，卡卡西便已能清楚预见自己不会有什么好结果。

带土将他推倒后强硬的挤进他腿间，弓下身子含吮上了腿根处泥泞一片的肌肤细细啮着，单手套上卡卡西的柱身替他撸动着那根玉柱。他的腿根泛起的红晕远比面上要浓重许多，染上透明的黏液与白沫后似乎越发勾人，比乳肉还要敏感柔软上几分，特别是那颗与唇角的小痣一样色气无比的点在腿根处的黑痣，看得他忍不住想将那处的肌肤含进口中烙上属于自己的印记。

“带土…不要咬……”

卡卡西无力的挺腰一手抓在了床单上一手曲起挡在了眼前，那头刺人的黑发正磨蹭着将自己大腿内侧的肌肤刮得一片通红，他想并起腿来磨蹭着缓解下久未能释放的性欲却立刻又被带土将腿给按到近乎贴合着床榻的程度。

带土顺着小痣的位置一直向里舔去，一直吻到那如卡卡西眼尾一般湿润的穴口才停了下来，向内曲起了那条如小蛇般灵巧的舌探进了潮湿的足以容纳他阴茎的小口中。

“嗯、哈…”

卡卡西伸手推拒着那颗黑发脑袋，对方却稳如泰山的继续着嘴中的事未有想停下的迹象。羞耻与畏惧同时涌上心头，他害怕又期待的靠回了身后的软枕不再反抗，只闭上了眼轻轻喘着气。

眼前的alpha真是坏透了，明知用柔软的唇舌无法触及到他想要得到爱抚的地处却仍继续着这隔靴搔痒的动作。

“我走了以后你和他做了没有。”带土抽出舌来将水亮的唇蹭到了他奶白的大腿上蹭干净后说道。

卡卡西没说话，眼神飘忽着看向了别处似乎是在寻找下一个能够供他扯开话题的事物，但带土是基本知道的，何况他都看到那一幕了，这明知故问欺骗他自己有什么意思。

他也不再执着于这一操蛋的话题显得自己像个怨妇一样婆婆妈妈个没完，抱起卡卡西对着自己身下仍在挺立着的阴茎坐了下去后沉腰挺动了起来。卡卡西腿都软了，任由着alpha摆弄着他像个木偶般动作着，只有浑身泛起的潮红与交合处流下的浊液更能证明他是真正沉浸在这场性爱之中。

带土扣紧他的腰肢将阴茎插进那温热的后穴中挺动间操的卡卡西忍不住泄出了一声又一声拔高的仓促喘叫，汗液与泪水将漂亮的脸蛋给浸的一片湿润，囊袋撞击上穴口拍打的一片通红，他猛烈抽插着直挺挺的在那处紧致到知道随着他动作收缩夹紧的地处操干着，柱身痉挛着从龟头的小孔间溢出精液来，对方似乎是感受到了它的变化，夹着阴茎的肉壁如同一张张缱绻的小嘴吻了上来，如此享受之下，带土猛地抵上了那块熟练到无需勘探的软肉上缓缓射了出来。卡卡西被烫的浑身痉挛抽搐着，身下的阴茎只吐出了微量的精液后也垂下了头去。

他趴在卡卡西身上，软下的阴茎抽了出来后掌心摸在他圆滚滚的小肚子心中莫名升起一阵满足感。他咬着那形状姣好的耳扇厮磨着，不再想去亲吻他的后颈。卡卡西像只猫一样在双重高潮后躺在床榻上，连翻过身子都显得懒洋洋的，任由带土枕在他的胸前或是小腹上，一言不发的眯眼像在小憩似的。

带土将他抱在了怀中轻吻着他的眉尾：“明天我带你走，别住在这里了。”

卡卡西只回复了他三个字。

tbc（被打）


End file.
